


when did uncle get so...

by botoxic



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Down Park Jimin (BTS), Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Body Worship, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Face-Sitting, Incest, M/M, Massage, Muscles, Park Jimin Has A Big Dick, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, bara, hi this is incest smut click off if you don't like it, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botoxic/pseuds/botoxic
Summary: "When did uncle get so thick? Wow. Fuck." Jimin thought to himself lewdly as he had the absolute most erotic and filthy things in his mind about his uncle, slightly wiping drool from the corners of his mouth as his uncle Jungkook walked, his meaty, beefy globes took long strides themselves, the fatty jiggly flesh almost bouncing in place.- or, Jungkook is the 30 year old uncle of 16 year old Jimin, and they haven't seen eachother in a while, as Jungkook has been on a five year business trip in Busan and hasn't had the time to visit Seoul at all.Yes, Jungkook might have also bulked his body up in the meantime.





	when did uncle get so...

**Author's Note:**

> [<3] A/N:
> 
> this kind of narrative isn't for everyone, click off if you don't like it that much <3  
> also i never see this kind of thing, like the one that would usually 'top' (aka more muscle-y one) being worshipped etc, so i tried to emulate that lack of content into this i guess
> 
> i typo sometimes so i'm sorry!!!

Jimin was distracted, looking at the ceiling instead of doing his English homework, as if the ceiling had the answers, when he heard loud knocking of the door, the four knocks being banged in a rhythmic and familiar manner, suddenly being reminded of his mother telling him something along the lines of "Your hyung, Jungkook will be back next week." a week ago. And once the realisation had hit him, his entire face lit up. _Uncle Jungkook was back from his **five year** business trip._ Jimin's parents were not home, so he would have time to rekindle with his uncle and get to discuss everything in depth, and he could not wait. Jungkookie-hyung had always been the one that Jimin could run to when he had problems when he was younger, and having him away felt really odd. But he was back, and that was all that mattered. Jimin got up from his seat, discarding his English homework and pacing towards the front door to meet his Jungkookie-hyung. Jimin promptly brushed his bangs into place, to at least look presentable, and then twisted the door-knob.

But, little did he know that he would not be physically ready for the reaction he would have to the sight of his Jungkookie-hyung. His once scrawny, lanky and slightly gothic-looking uncle had magically transformed into a muscle-pig. _No._ He actually looked more like one of those massive greek statues. His muscles were very large and prominent, his waist still very small, but his thighs, God. His thighs. He had the meatiest beefy thighs, almost bursting from the seams of his tight jean-trousers. And don't even get Jimin started on his hyungie's face-shape, his Jungkookie-hyung now had a really sharp and pointy jawline, prominent cheekbones and Jimin felt slightly silly, as he on the other end was dressed in a Spongebob square-pants pyjama-set. - He also hadn't realised he had been staring, mouth agape at the man infront of him, (still not convinced that it was his Jungkookie-hyung).

"Hello? Earth to Jimin?" Jungkook greeted the boy softly, not knowing a way to gain his attention as the boy was analysing the male with deep intent; as though he was searching for truth within the man, looking at every detail of his with piercing eyes and taking everything in. "Well, what do you think of your uncle?" Jungkook responded to the silence, giving off a smirk and an eyebrow-wiggle. Jimin would have giggled at this gesture, however he instead gave off an unconfident, loud gulp and batted his eyelashes several times. "Oh, come here you." Jungkook replied, throwing his arms onto the younger boy and picking him up, his arms circled around Jimin's shoulder, Jimin wrapping his legs around his uncle and hugging him tightly, as though to never leave him again. The silence from Jimin's end was over when Jimin cleared his voice and said "You look very, very handsome Jungkookie-hyung." in almost a fast as flash voice, the sentence being almost inaudible, however Jungkook understood and gave him a light tap on the head. "Thank you, so do you little man." Jungkook gave him a little eye-smile and Jimin blushed but replied quickly with "Ugh, no I don't. You look like that, and i'm in my pyjamas, hyung." Jimin pouted. "You're still very handsome." his uncle replied in an instant, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which took Jimin by surprise, as he nervous-laughed, but was almost frozen still for the next 30 seconds.

"Do you have any snacks in the fridge? I'm so jet-lagged from the long flight I just got off of. God. I thought it would never end." Jungkook said, almost breathlessly, walking to the fridge. Jimin couldn't even respond. He was just sitting on the couch cross-legged with a wide mouth as he stared at his uncles defined back, then trailing down to his very tiny waist, then his perverted wandering eye lead him to his uncle's meaty, fat bubble-butt. _"When did uncle get so thick? Wow. Fuck."_ Jimin thought to himself lewdly as he had the absolute most erotic and filthy things in his mind about his uncle, slightly wiping drool from the corners of his mouth as his uncle Jungkook walked, his meaty, beefy globes took long strides themselves, the fatty jiggly flesh almost bouncing in place. He imagined himself touching it and jiggling the flesh, and even patting or smacking his uncle naughtily on the buttock, just watching the globes shake vigorously against his hand. But a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello? Jimin? I said what time will your parents be back?" his uncle repeated, slightly more assertively this time in order to gain Jimin's attention. "O-oh, they will be back at 9pm hyung." Jimin replied, having to tear his eyes away from his uncle's glorious thighs and fat buttocks to talk to him, his eyes going right back to his uncles juicy badonk though, as his uncle turned around, and he hates to admit it, but he even felt himself unconsciously lick his lips hungrily as his focused vision hollowed in on his glorious uncle's tight, skinny trousers, the fabric squeezing in on the hollows of his buttocks, Jimin left imagining the sight of the bubble-butt if it was bare. "Great! It's like what, 12am-1pm now? We have almost a whole day to eachother. Ah, I missed you so much, kid." Jungkook said through a smile. 

Once Jungkook had finished treating himself to the various amounts of snacks that the snack drawer was filled with, he began clicking his back uncomfortably, multiple times, and it was clear that he felt a kind of pain whenever he did so. "Are you okay hyungie? Were the seats uncomfortable on the plane?" Jimin said worriedly, his eyebrows furrowing in a concerned stance, knowing where the conversation would probably go and desperately not wanting his uncle to go home to relax, because he wanted his uncle to spend time with him. "Yeah-h, God." he said through gritted teeth, hissing at the pain as he cracked his back-bones, trying different stretches in order to relieve his aching back, but they were all of no use. "I knew I should have bought first-class. I knew it." he added, almost saying it more to himself as a mental note. "Jiminie, as much as I want to stay, my back really really hurts, hyungie will see you later okay?" Jungkook said upsettingly, his eyebrows raised upward in a sad motion, his bottom lip slightly pouting, because he really did want to spend more time with the kid he once never left alone. Jungkook slightly regretted this as he turned back to look at Jimin and Jimin's facial expression looked like a kicked puppy. His eyes sparkling with tears glistening and threatening to leave them, his bottom lip wobbling as he pouted it outwards, waving his hand frantically as Jungkook was making his way out, causing Jungkook to halt immediately."N-no!" Jimin shouted loudly, almost demandingly, his eyes widening once he realised his mistake. "I mean, if you want, but, I could give you a back-massage, hyung. I'm really good, hyung. I have the oil and everything." Jimin said confidently, his arms crossed and his head held high. _(Although he had literally never given anybody, ever, a back-massage, and pulled that idea out of his ass to keep his favourite uncle around for a bit longer before departing.)_ "Oh, in that case, yes." Jungkook said quickly, ruffling Jimin's hair and laughing, which Jimin could listen to all day.

The two made some small-talk and then made their way up the stairs to the guest-bedroom, where Jimin would imagine his Jungkookie-hyung sleeping at if he were to stay around. Jimin carefully carried all of his essential oils with him to the bed and placed them at the side of the bed-stand. Jimin's cheeks then begin to heat up as he comes to realise what will happen next, watching his Jungkookie-hyung get onto the bed, take shit shirt off and lay there flat on his front. Jimin brung himself to straddle the older's back, his groin sat on the hump of Jungkook's bubble-butt. He gulped deeply and began to apply coconut oil to Jungkook's back and tried to get out as many cramps from the problem areas that his uncle pointed out. However, Jimin did not realise that his uncle would be moaning sensually and making incredibly lewd noises in response to the massage. This was a problem. "U-unf, right there Jiminie, yeah. That's right." Jungkook exclaimed, almost moaning the last part. Jimin visibly tensed and he also felt his cock harden, tenting at his pyjama bottoms, rubbing against his uncles clothed buttocks. Now although Jimin is a pretty, petite 16 year old teenager, and most would expect for him to have an under-developed, under-grown little thing, for some random, reason his cock grew to around eight inches and is very noticeable when erect... And as you could imagine, this is a problem for the situation at hand.

At first, Jungkook was too lost in the feeling of the massage to even notice anything wrong, however he did let go a bit and realised, only then feeling warmth rising to his cheeks, feeling a large rod that belonged to his nephew close to his buttocks, he felt wrong for finding it so incredibly hot, that a 16 year old could possess such length at his age, but chose to ignore it, until he began to feel Jiminie subtly grinding and rutting himself onto his uncles buttocks. "Hyung, can we take these trousers off of you? I feel like they are restricting how much I can move, and make you feel good." Jimin was referring to the massage, but subtly referenced something else that was to come later. Jungkook paused, but complied, stripping himself down to his Calvin Klein boxer-briefs, and _Fuck._ His ass looked even meatier and more round when almost bare, and Jimin loved it. His breath hitched deep in his throat, and he loved the view so much so that he removed the briefs also, taking his uncle by surprise. Following this, Jimin jiggled the flesh in his hands and stared in awe at the movement of his Jungkookie-hyungs beautiful fleshy buttocks. the latter laid silently on his back, letting Jimin take in the view that is his butt-cheeks, until he felt his butt-cheeks being forcibly grabbing and spread open, leaving his pink, fluttering and tight hole on view for the younger.

This action leaving both of the boys to let out moans, Jungkook's being more of a surprised and shocked gasp-moan and his nephew's being a breathy, raspy moan, seeing his uncle's beautiful pink flesh had him feeling so overwhelmed that he buried his face deep into the cheeks, digging his tongue deep into Jungkook's asshole, tasting and suckling on the beautiful, fleshy rim and tasting his uncle's butt-hole, salvaging his tongue as deep as he could into the tight heat, licking around inside and eating him out as thought it were his last meal on this earth, and this action left Jungkook gob-smacked. "J-jiminie, where are you licking? You shouldn't, it's a dirty place..." Jungkook said with hesitation as his nephew licked into his hole. Jimin departed his face from his uncle's cheeks and asked "You're clean aren't you? You taste amazing hyungie." whilst licking around his lips to lick up his uncle's taste. Jungkook breathed out and let out a "Yes, I'm clean, but-" And that was all the confirmation Jiminie needed in order to plant his face right back into the cheeks and dig his tongue deep into the warmth, spitting into the hole and licking the spit when it returned from the hole and giving harsh suckles onto the warmth, smacking the cheeks and watching them jiggle again and again and again. Jungkook replied with little curses and whines, rutting up against his nephew's face, wanting more of the tongue action.

"Lay down, now." Jungkook ordered, and Jimin obeyed immediately, laying flat out onto his back and watching as his uncle climbed the bed and lowered himself onto his face, spreading his cheeks and covering his nephew in masses of his ass. Jimin immediately began to suckle harshly time and time again, licking deep into the hole and getting his tongue deep into the crevice, his uncle was slightly getting carried away with the task and almost suffocating Jimin's small head countless times, but Jimin felt kind of turned on by the action, so he would allow himself to get lost in between his uncles asscheeks a lot of the time. Jungkook lifted his ass off from Jimin's face for the last time and Jimin let out deep inhales and exhales, his face wrecked with spit all over and his fringe sweaty and almost wet from the sweaty action. "Now that's enough eating me out. How about I treat you now?" Jungkook says before tapping at Jimin's straining monster-cock, which was still, so, beautifully impressive for his age, Jungkook found himself moving his foot around the meat to tease his nephew, Jimin's breath being caught a few times by the action, Jungkook responding by giving a giggle. "You aren't ready for what I'm about to do to you." Jungkook says, and gets inbetween Jimin's legs, settling himself there and looking up at Jimin through his eyelashes, his doe-eyes sparkling as he continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> [<3] A/N:
> 
> dominant-bottom jungkookie-hyung is coming, and he's going to torture his nephew's cock and make little jiminie cry.
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment it lets me know where i'm at and if i should continue this or not <33 !!
> 
> thinking of making this like maybe 3-4 chapters? not a oneshot per-say but definitely a prolonged occurance between the two.


End file.
